


Carver Hawke the Man

by tigereyes45



Series: Carver Hawke Week 2019 [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 2019, Day 3, F/M, OF, carver hawke week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Carver thinks back to how he was as he faces death in the face. He wishes he could somehow have thanked his family for how far he had come along.





	Carver Hawke the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Topic for day 3 was growth/future. I wrote about growth.

Now if Carver Hawke had made any other choice, if his sister hadn’t let him join her down in the deeproads he wouldn’t be in the wardens today. He wouldn’t be facing the entire blight underground. While covered in shit and worse as his blood boils with the song of demons in his mind. When he looks back on his past life he wouldn’t have done it any either way.

Even as his hand begins to ache from the weight of his sword. Even as the calling becomes louder than his thoughts. Carver pushes through all the pain to take down as many of the darkspawn bastards as possible. He groans out as he cut through a genlock. Its body shakes before it falls apart. A diagonal cut going straight through the chest.

He looks around to see that for the moment he had time to rest. The three of them had managed to clear the area just enough for a brief rest. Setting his sword down, Carver turns back to meet eye to eye with Alistair Therin. The man was smiling proudly as his left hand clung to the Warden of Ferelden’s shoulder. The mage Surana was standing taller than both of the human males with her. She sighs as she lowers both of her daggers.

“We have fifteen minutes at most.” She informs them, still fulfilling the role of a leader even to her death.

Carver often wondered why his calling was becoming so loud so quickly. After surviving the fake calling ten years ago he thought he had more time. Yet here he was with the two most famous Ferelden wardens to ever walk the land in the last thirty years. If he knew this was how he would die when he was younger he would have been angry. Would have asked why he would go so soon with two wardens who had been tainted far longer than he ever had been. His shouts would have rung through the sky and Earth as he would’ve declared how unfair it was. Questioning if the world just thought him weak.

Now as he is embraced by the two before they all sat around together in a circle, Carver understands. It isn’t because he is weak, or weaker, but being tainted was different for everyone. At least he hadn’t died the very first time he had tasted it. He had survived the fall of Kirkwall, the false calling, and so much more.

Only for this to be his future. The biggest change now was that he accepted it. Carver now felt proud of himself. The pride only made him wish that he had realized his calling sooner. That he had given his siblings an easier time. That he had lived with more understanding instead of nursing his hurt pride.

“What does that make? Ten waves now?” Alistair asks as he breaks off a small slice of bread to pass to him.

“I lost track,’ Carver admits as he greedily eats the bread.

They look to the Warden of Ferelden. Her eyes were looking through straight through the men. The song filling them with a mist he had never seen in her clear, dark eyes. Their usual deep green color slowly losing their color. Carver looks to Alistair only to see he was watching the Warden of Ferelden sadly.

The two had been together since the fifth blight. They had solved it together. They had saved the wardens of Ferelden together. Carver wasn’t one to believe in soulmates but he knows a true love when he sees it. The fact she wasn’t even seeing Alistair just proves how much the calling could and would take from them. Even from the savior of the world.

“He’s here,” she whispers softly under her breath. Moments ago she had been embracing Carver. She had been there with them, and now as she stands with her swords drawn she is gone.

Alistair follows her as the warden runs deeper into the deeproads. Seeking the one who was their ally for many years. The architect was mysterious and gave Carver chills any time he was near. He had sent them on so many goose chases. Always promising that they were ever getting closer to the cure. To save themselves from the calling. Yet they never found it, and the warden made one last promise before they adventure down into the deep dark old homes of the dwarves.

She would bring The Architect to justice.

Alistair was quick to go after her. He was up with his bastard sword out and after her before Carver was even finished swallowing his bread. Before he could even say a word the other wardens were gone from his sight and Carver was alone. The fire giving him little warmth now that his allies were gone.

He attempts to follow after them, only to realize just how far ahead they had gotten moments after. Now Carver was alone. His twin long gone and dead. His mother slain, his family destroyed. His companions dashing off on their own, leaving him all alone in the deeproads. To die a warden’s true death.

Years ago if someone had told him this was how he would go, Carver would have been angry. He would have felt betrayed. Now he only sighs as he takes a seat once again. Feeding the fire with yet another dead twig. If not for magic it wouldn’t be going at all. Bethany was always good at fire magic. Hawke got good at it too once Bethany passed. He scoots a little closer to the flame as he feels the calling close in. Soon there would be more darkspawn upon him.

Finally, Carver accepts his fate. Peacefully letting the tears free as he recalls his family one last time, and pretends they were all by his side. They would be proud of who he was. 


End file.
